L'Oreal Because I'm worth it
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Axel gets dragged to summer camp by this older brother and younger sister. He forms new friendships and pulls many pranks. When one of the boys in his cabin gets drunk and starts to hit on him things drastically change. Did I mention Axel is haunted by a horrible past? AkuRoku, Soriku and loads of other pairings. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Introductions

**L'Oreal Because I'm worth it.**

"Renooo! I don't wanna go to camp! I won't know anyone!" A tall bright red haired boy whined. His hair was spiky and he had a black tear shaped tattoo under each of his intensely green eyes.

"Axel, Kairi will be there. You know your own sister don't you? Anyway you are going to summer camp whether you like it or not. I want to spend the holidays alone with Rude." The driver, who was the Reno character the tall red head mentioned, spoke back to the boy still looking at the road. Reno's hair was red like Axel's but not pointy and it was in a long ponytail.

"Yeah Axel. I'll be there and maybe you might find a girlfriend. You really need to control your hormones." A girl who was much shorter than Axel perked up. This girl was Kairi, Axel's younger sister. Her hair was a shade of crimson and literally shone in the light of the setting sun.

"Shut up Kairi. What about you? If I remember properly you even tried to get it on with me." Axel's statement was rather smug and made Kairi stammer random words for a moment.

"Y-yeah well... uh... The last time you wanted sex you asked if you could do it with Re-"

"Okay! Shut Up!" Reno squeaked before Kairi could finish her sentence and the rest of the journey was made in complete silence, other than the occasional sneeze and complimenting 'Bless You'.

The car pulled over and the two siblings got out with their luggage. Reno waved them goodbye and left leaving Axel and Kairi standing in front of a sickly bright area that looked positively evil in the moonlight. The post that was raised above both their heads had the words 'Camp Sunshine' carved into it and was painted in vivid yellows, blues, reds and purples. Axel put on his sunglasses (Despite the fact it was around 11 at night.) and walked in like he was the main character in one of those action movies or something. His 'badass' walk, as he called it, was unnoticed though because everyone had either retreated to their cabin or was seeing if they could get dinner. Even so Kairi trailed as far away as possible from her brother.

They arrived at the reception desk and waited for someone to appear.

"Can I help you?" A woman with brown curly hair in a ponytail asked the two siblings.

"Yeah. I'm Axel and this is Kairi. We're here for the summer camp. Do have to like sign in or something?"

"Oh... You missed the assembly but I can tell you where you will be sleeping. What are your last names?"

"Mine's Scarlet and hers is Cerise."

"Okay..." The woman tapped some keys on her laptop. "Axel you'll be staying in with the Songbirds and Kairi you'll be with the Bluebirds. The Songbirds are to the left and straight up, near the lake and the Bluebirds are just to the right of here."

"Thank You! Goodbye Miss..." Kairi stopped. "Um..."

"Aerith."

"Goodbye Miss Aerith." Aerith smiled and waved the two off as they went their separate ways.

Axel dragged his feet and pulled his suitcase full of supplies and kept looking for the Songbirds. He walked up to a rather large cabin that had the word 'Songbirds' written on it in black capital letters. He twisted the doorknob and entered to see 3 boys sitting on the floor, 2 without shirts on.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope! Come sit down. We're telling each other who we are." One of the boys with dusty blonde hair fashioned into a mullet-mohawk patted the floor next to him signalling Axel to sit down.

"O... Kay..." Axel pulled his suitcase in and put it next to the unclaimed bed walking right past the boys.

"Well. My name's Demyx and I love my sitar to bits! I love sweets but my mum said if I have too many sweets I'll go hyper and people will get hurt so don't give me too many sweets. Nice to meet you all." This was the boy with a mullet mohawk. He had a huge grin and aqua eyes. Next was someone with pastel pink hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm Marluxia. Yes I'm a boy, or do you need me to prove it?" He winked seductively (Like in High School Musical 2 when Troy winks after saying pretty much every sentence). "I love plants and don't even think about hitting on me. I have the best boyfriend in the world and a loving daughter." And he contradicted himself with the whole 'seductive winking and no hitting on me' thing.

"I'm Roxas. I have a twin brother called Sora, a sister called Nami and I have can't talk to girls, I have really bad selective mutism. Sometime I faint or start to cry too." This boy had spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that you could get lost in. Now it was Axel turn.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorised? This is my natural hair colour and I can go all night long baby!" Axel thrusted and made a sexy moan before smiling. "I have a sister called Kairi Cerise, our parents died when I was 5 and Kairi was 2 and I always carry around my lucky lighter, Lea."

"I'm going to bed..." Roxas suddenly stood up and got into bed completely covering himself in his blanket. The other boys shrugged and decide it was time to sleep.

* * *

First chapter up. Yeah I thought of this story when I was asked if I wanted to go to summer camp with a few of my friends. I agreed and well we all began talking about "What if we got a boyfriend?" and stuff like that. Slowly but surely I was planning this story in my head. Roxas is basically based off me. I don't have a twin brother or sister but I do have selective mutism.

In the next chapter Vexen will come into the story and I'm just warning you, he is super OOC. Oh and I created Marluxia and Vexen's daughter Vexia! *Claps and woops* Yeah two boys can't have a child but it will be explained in chapter 2 or 3, or if I'm lazy chapter 4.

I plan to make this about 15 - 30 chapters long. Yeah it's really vauge but I have no idea how long it will be. I might do a sequel but me saying all this when only the first chapter is up means it will probably happen. Please review or follow do do what ever but most of all I hope you enjoy it.

JinxedMemories signing out!


	2. Pranks, Names and Sudden Changes

The sunlight seeped in through the window falling right over Axel's eye making him wake up. He looked at the clock and sighed. 7:15am... He usually woke up at around 9pm on a Saturday. This is when a beautiful, but evil plan dawned of Axel. He awoke Demyx as quietly as he could but it didn't help when Demyx just had to scream at the top of his lungs as he woke up.

"Shut up! Come with me." Axel whispered in a harsh tone as he clapped a hand over his roommate's mouth to silence him. The boy licked Axel hand and giggled and he wiped it vigorously on the bed sheet like it was poisonous. Demyx got changed quickly and followed Axel with a large bucket full of water each of his hands. They wandered to the Bluebirds Cabin and opened the door trying not to make any noise.

"Find the one with red hair." He whispered to Demyx who nodded back. He pointed at one of the sleeping girls and Axel wandered towards her. Giving one of the buckets to Demyx he signalled than on the count of 3 they would tip the buckets on her head.

"One... Two..." Kairi mumbled and shuffled in her sleep and Axel hesitated before...

"THREE!" He screamed and the two boys emptied the contents of the buckets on to the once sleeping girl's head and body.

"EEEEEEKK! AXELLL!" Kairi screamed Bloody Mary and sprung up. However Axel and Demyx had bolted for the door and sprinted to their cabin and into bed.

~Approximately 2 minutes later~

"Miss. Aerith it was Axel! I swear! He and some other boy tipped water all over me while I was still in bed!" Kari burst in to the Songbirds Cabin holding tightly on to Miss Aerith with her still wet hand. To their surprise there was Axel and all of his friends sound asleep in their beds far from awake.

"Kairi, sweetie. I'm sure you're confusing Axel with somebody else. You can see Axel is deep in his sleep." Aerith smiled at Kairi and then went to ask the boys to get up.

"Hmm... Oh. Miss Aerith. Is it time to... Wake up?" Axel yawned as the woman lightly shook him. "Huh? Kairi what're you doing here?"

"You know why!" She stomped over to Axel and smacked him across the face.

"My hair is ruined! Namine and Aqua spent such a long time on it last night. You and your bloody friends are going to pay!" The screaming and shouting coming from Kairi woke up the other 3 boys, and Marluxia didn't seem to be much of a morning person.

"Since you are all up I'll go and... Wake up the others." Aerith smiled again before leaving and disappearing into the forest.

"You... You ruined my beauty sleep... How fucking dare you ruin my beauty sleep?!" Marluxia looked like he was ready to kill but he got out of bed and fell on his knees bawling.

"What the hell? You get mad at me and start crying like a whore? Aww what's wrong? On your period bitch?" Axel's little sister mocked Marluxia making him cry even more and let out high pitched squeals of sadness.

Axel took this opportunity to take Marluxia's phone and check the messages. Vexen... That name appeared... Lots of times... With rather awkward names like Ice ice baby, Snowdrop, Sexy Vexy and many others. The male red head took it upon himself to send a text message to this very special somebody.

**To Vexen:**

**Hey Baby! Can you come to my cabin?**

**Please? My friend's sister is bulling me :( **

**Love Marly 3**

Send. Axel waited for the reply as Marluxia carried on crying.

Blip Blip Blip.

**Marluxia,**

**Of course I will darling. Just wait a bit.**

**I need to finish this experiment, I'll be there in **

**Approximately 3 minutes.**

**From Vexen – Your Chilly Academic.**

He chucked the phone at the pink haired mess whose eyes lit up as he saw the message before sinking back down again.

"Axel... YOU TEXTED MY CUDDLY BEAR!" He lunged to strangle Axel but his reflexes were too quick (No doubt from running away from his sister.) and he missed. Axel crawled into Roxas' bed and hid under the covers with his face close to the boy's tummy. The blonde haired boy's eyes widened and his face had a red dusting upon it.

"A-Axel... Please g-get out..."

"If you can get Marluxia to go away then I'll consider it. But I have to say the view from here is incredible Rox." Axel laughed making Roxas self conscious.

"Mar... Can you please stop bullying Axey?" Roxas put on a really cute voice and pouted widening his eyes and gazing into Marluxia's own. This made the other two melt where they stood as they stared in his sapphire blue eyes. Fortunately Axel couldn't see him; otherwise bad things would have happened.

"Marluxia! Are you okay?!" A man with long dirty blonde hair tied back burst in and Marluxia jumped onto him.

"Vexy you came!" The pink haired boy latched on and gave him a quick kiss.

"I thought you were being bullied? Jeez Marly I told you if you want to spend time with me just ask." Axel thought now was the right time to come out of hiding but oh how he was wrong.

"Vexy! It was that boy there! He called me a whore and a bitch and said I was on my period!" Marluxia snuggled him face into 'Vexy's' chest and hugged him tightly, crying a bit more.

"You dare call my boyfriend a whore but a bitch too? I will make you pay for the rest of your life!" Vexen hissed before propping Marluxia's face up with his thumb and index finger and laying a deep kiss on his lip and forcing them open so he could put Marluxia's focus on something other than the horrible names that he believed Axel called his boyfriend.

"Uh uh! It was Kairi! Look that girl right there!" Axel pointed to his own sister who jabbed him in the side and scowled. The scientist pulled out of the kiss and shot icy glare at the two red heads.

"Either way I have to go. I'm sorry Marluxia but because I left Vexia in the lab she might be hurt." Vexen stood up and waved goodbye before walking off.

"Bring Vexia here later!" Marluxia called out after him. Roxas, who had now finished brushing his teeth and getting changed, while all the commotion happened, shot past the boys and ran into the forest.

Silence...

"He forgot his phone..." Demyx pointed out looking over at the table beside Roxas' bed.

"I'll take it..." Axel picked up the phone and Kairi left when Marluxia began to strip.


	3. How?

"Oh here's your phone. You left it on your bed." Axel handed his new friend his phone.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't read anything right?"

"No. Why would I? Got something to hide Roxas?" Roxas stopped walking.

"Why would you say something like that?" Tears welled up in Roxas' eyes as he said his reply in a soft cute voice and Axel started to panic.

"Oh shit. Sorry Rox I didn't mean it." Axel hugged his friend then someone screamed in happiness.

"OH MY GOSH! ROXASSS!" A boy with chestnut brown hair that was spiked upwards flung himself forward and gripped onto Roxas. Axel let go and the weight of the squealing boy made Roxas topple backwards and hit the ground.

"Roxas are you okay?" The boy asked and Axel just stared. Because that's what he does best.

"Sora get off of me!" Roxas was laughing and Sora got off of him and patted himself down. Axel held out a hand and Roxas took it and got up.

"Hello Roxas." A girl came over and Roxas said hello back. She had light blonde hair sweeped over to one side and eyes just like Roxas'

"Um... Who are you two?"Axel raised an eyebrow and the brunette laughed.

"I'm Sora and this is Namine. But everyone calls her Nami. Ventus was going to come but he's found a boyfriend."

"REALLY? I'm so happy for him!" Roxas squealed.

"I'm Axel. Nice to meet you." The girl, Namine, gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Could you be Kairi's brother?" Axel face palmed himself and sighed.

"You are aren't you? Kairi told me so much about you. You know I think you should think about her feelings before calling her names and saying mean things. She is perfect and you should appreciate having such an amazing sister. I can't believe you actually got someone to try and rape her!" Axel stepped back slowly, tears forming and starting to hyperventilate. As soon as his first tear made contact with the ground he turned and ran as fast as he could away from the siblings. Roxas called after him but he didn't look back or even seem like he heard him.

"Namine! Don't be mean! Axel would never do such things! Have you heard what she calls him? Do you know what he's like? No so before you go passing judgements get to know the person first!" Roxas spoke up and told of Namine who looked down at the ground, ashamed and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Roxas... I guess I felt really sorry for Kairi I forgot that it might have been a lie..."

Silence...

"Oh oh! Roxas! Are you gonna go to the huge party tonight? Its fancy dress and I was thinking we could do what we did when we were 7! I have the costumes~" Sora sang making his presence known once again and trying desperately to change the mood.

"Uh uh! No way! Never! I am not doing that again!"

"But Roxas! Please?"

"You mean like on my birthday?" Namine said and Sora nodded fast.

"Oh please Roxas!" They both pleaded and widened their eyes.

"I said no!"

"But... But... I got everything ready..."

Roxas sighed and slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Fine... I have to go and find Axel so bye. Tell Ven I said hi." Sora and Namine waved good bye to him and he ran off in the direction his friend went.

~Meanwhile~

"Oh my gosh! They have an indoor pool!" Demyx squealed to himself as he stood in front of the water in him swimming trunks, which had little yellow ducks and music notes on. He stood at the edge and jumped in. He went straight to the bottom and sat there looking around to see if anyone else was there, because he didn't check before going in. 5 people, 3 girls and 2 boys. Demyx swam back up to catch a breath of air and that's when he saw one small, blue haired, emo looking, scared, drowning boy. Demyx swam over to him as fast as a bullet, rescuing him from the water's clutches and clambering out of the pool holding him in his arms like a princess. He carefully carried him to the changing room and placed him down on his towel. This is when the boy spluttered to life to see a blonde mullet headed boy looking worried for him.

"Are you okay?! You almost drowned!"

"I-I'm fine. I just... can't swim."

"So what ya doing in a pool fully clothed?" This boy did not seem like the talkative type but Demyx was determined to find answers.

"Some boys pushed me in okay? I was walking along listening to music when they took my headphones and pushed me in."

"Who would do such a thing? That is plain rude and you're so cute and all..."

"... Did you say cute?" The mullet head blushed and shook his head.

"Nononononono! I didn't say cute I said... uh... you've been cut and stuff. Yeah!" It was so obvious Demyx was lying and this made the blunette smile.

"It's okay. So what's your name?"

"Demyx Peacock! What 'bout you? Tell me everything!"

"Zexion. Zexion Mirage. My parents call me Mira because neither of them share a name with me. I'm currently in the Luna Cabin but I have a cousin called Riku who's in the Shining Cabin. I'm 16, born on the September 6th, and have never been in relationship."

"You can call me Dem or Demy and I'm in the Songbirds Cabin. I'm 15 but in 3 days it's my birthday, June 9th, so I'll be 16 like you! I've only had 1 relationship with a guy called Xigbar who's... 33 in November!" If it were anyone else Zexion would have walked away as soon as he regained consciousness but Demyx had something that made you want to stay near him.

"So can I call you Mira?"

"No. Anything else in fine though." Demyx slightly pushed his lip up as he thought then it came to him.

"SEXY ZEXY! Bwahahahahahaha!"

"As long as it's not in public." Zexion winked before getting up, placing a goodbye kiss in Demyx's forehead and waving the frozen boy sitting there as a huge smile spread across his face. The mullet head got up and decide to go back to the cabin to brag about how he already had gotten a kiss.

~Also Meanwhile~

Marluxia tied his hair back and grabbed a watering can. He walked into the garden and smiled at the sight before him. There were flowers of all shades and colours, butterflies and bees flying about, the sun was shining and the most fabulous thing there was a massive oak tree in the middle, providing shade and a swing. On the swing was a little girl with pink hair tied back in a ponytail, in a light blue dress and she was holding a small bag. She looked up and smiled.

"Mommy!" She got off the swing and ran towards Marluxia.

"How's my little girl?"

"I'm fine! Daddy said he has to stay in the cabin because he's doing a cry-o-gen-ic experiment!"

"Aww you're so cute when you try to say long words Vexia! Come on do you want to help me water the plants?"

"Yay!" Vexia clapped her hands in excitement putting her bag on the ground. Marluxia handed her the watering can and got another one. While they watered the plants Vexia learnt many new plants and how to say long words.

"My, my. She's cute. Are you her father?" A woman walked over to Marluxia.

"Mother actually. Her name's Vexia and I'm Marluxia."

"Well I'm Larxene and if she doesn't have a father you can be him and I'll be the mother." Marluxia looked offended. He picked up the bag Vexia had put down earlier.

"What?! I'm sorry but she has a father and a mother so please stop. Vexia come over here." Marluxia humphed and took Vexia hand and walked away.

"Who was she?" Vexia asked when Larxene was out of earshot and she had her bag back.

"A person who wanted to get rid of daddy."

"You won't let her will you?" Vexia voice was shaking and Marluxia said no. She smiled again. They walked back to the cabin hand in hand and decided to play a game.

~Present Time~

"How about... Hide and seek?" Marluxia suggested but Vexia shook her head.

"Daddy said that you should eat this before playing any games with me, because he spent a long time making it!" The little girl held took a box out of her bag.

"He made me lunch? Awwwww..." Marluxia began to tear up. He opened it up then started to laugh. The food was typical of a Japanese school girl with rice balls, an omelette with a flower on in ketchup, tomato and cucumber cubes and an arrangement of Japanese sweets.

"You father is really sweet. Tell him that next time you see him." Marluxia gently poked Vexia on the nose as he laughed. His daughter giggled and hugged him. Suddenly the door was flung open and Axel walked over to him bed before flopping down, stuffing his head into his pillow and bawling like a baby.

"Uh... Hi Axel?" Marluxia said unsure of the situation but Axel continued to cry. Vexia walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay. I promise you!" She started to comfort him and Marluxia just watched as his child of 6 comforted a grown boy of about 18. Next Roxas came in and ran over to Axel.

"Ax! I'm so sorry Nami said that to you!" He didn't notice Marluxia or Vexia for that matter and he hugged Axel. And to top it all off Demyx ran in squealing about how he got kiss by the cutest kid ever before also rushing to Axel and comforting him, running past Marluxia and ignoring Vexia.

"Don't I even get a hello?!" Marluxia shouted over all the comforting and Axel's crying.

"Mommy! We're trying to calm him down! It's obvious he's sad so please try to keep quiet for 5 minutes!" When Vexia told Marluxia off Roxas fainted next to Axel as he noticed there was a girl in the room and Demyx laughed at Marluxia for being told off by his own daughter.

"Vexia... I came to pick you up?" Vexen stood in the doorway puzzled at the situation before his eyes.

"Do I have to leave? This guy is sad and he fainted." She pointed at Axel then at Roxas. Vexen sighed and decide to sit on Marluxia's bed (He could tell it was his because there was a pink flowery bed sheet on it). Marluxia moved next him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for lunch. Do you want to share?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. He took a bite of one of the rice balls and kissed Vexen putting some of it in his mouth.

"Oh god that tasted good!" Marluxia moaned as he pulled out of the kiss.

"If you want to do **that** then please get a room!" Vexia spoke up again at her parents making Demyx laugh even more. Axel had finally stopped crying and took his face out of his pillow and wiped away the tears that were still on his face.

"Getting told off by your own daughter Marluxia?" Axel laughed and Demyx squee'd.

"Ax, you're back to normal!" He stopped for a bit then continued. "Though... The same can't be said for Rox..." Axel looked behind him and saw the fainted Roxas on his bed and let a smile on his face.

"Leave him. It'll be okay. So I've been wondering since this morning how?" Axel asked Marluxia and Vexen.

"What do you mean by 'how?'?" Marluxia asked Axel.

"I think he's referring to me." The little girl spoke up. "Mommy and daddy have gone over it so many times I know their speech off by heart." Vexia cleared her throat. "Okay! Well you see. My twin sister, Lightning, was generous enough to lend us her uterus so we took this opportunity. I found a way to get both of our genes into her egg so we went through with it. She basically has mine, Marluxia's and Lightning's genes inside her. Yep and as a result we have a beautiful daughter and Lightning said she doesn't want anything to do with her so we have all rights over her." Vexia switched from pretending to be Marluxia, to pretending to be Vexen, and then back to Marluxia. She smiled brightly.

"Well that makes more sense that I thought it would..." Axel said.

"Come on we'd better leave Roxas asleep." Marluxia shooed all of the others out of the Cabin but before he did Axel quickly wrote a letter and left it by Roxas' side. Then he turned off the lights leaving Roxas sleeping on Axel bed next to a letter...

* * *

**Yeah well I'm back and running with this story. CHAPTER 3! I'm so proud of myself for some reason. (w)**

**I only own these characters in my dreams... So unfortunately I don't own these lil guys and girls. HOWEVER I DO OWN VEXIA SO DO NOT STEAL OR USE HER WITHOUT PERMISSION! Sorry I get overly possessive over some stuff but seriously don't use her without asking me.**

**Well people asked for facts about me so I'm gonna tell you just a little something about me each chapter of each story and each of them will be different and won't be found on my profile.**

**1. If you talk about Lady Loki in front of me I'll be sick and I found that out just today. Here's the story.**

**I went to the library with some friends and we started fangirling over some Marvel comics we found. On our way out we were all talking about Loki (Our all time FAVOURITE character.) and when we got out of the library my friend Rhiannon started to talk about Lady Loki and I just threw up. We didn't know what to do so we ran away and later on we were talking about "Could Thor get away with groping a woman saying he was getting his hammer?" then my friend Greg threw up. Yup that was our awesome story of the day. AND WE HAVE AN ARMY OF PIGEONS TO TAKE OVER ASGARD WITH!**

**Hope you liked this chapter and my rather weird fact. Please Review and if you want fave and/or follow!**

**JinxedMemories signing out!**


	4. Getting Ready

**JinxedMemories here!**THE SECOND INSTALLMENT TO MY FANFIC FRENZY CHAPTER 4 (I think...) OF LOBIWI!

Fun Fact 6 (I think cuz I do these on my other stories too I lose count.)

EVERY YEAR WITHOUT FAIL, on the last day of school before the summer holidays at the last minte before the bell goes, before my class is free I set off a chain reaction of doing the opening of the 'Summer' song from High School Musical 2. And since I think I've said that one before I'll do another... (I sat here for 30 minutes thinking of 1 fact and now I have to do another? Great...) Uh... OH I'VE GOT ONE! When I was 9-ish I went though a phase where I became Cardcaptor Sakura. I seriously asked my sister to draw the card and laminate them for me, which she did to my surprise, then I asked my parents to but the necklace key and staff for me, which they did, again to my surprise and I went to school with the cards in my english book and the necklace around my neck and I told everyone to call me Sakura, but they didn't... Anyway when I got home I re-enacted the scenes where Sakura sealed the clow cards and recorded them. I was going to put them on Youtube this year but I watched them and decided 'No... It's too embarrassing...' So I didn't

Well enjoy and I own nothing except from my imagination, my lame jokes (Don't think I put any in this chapter), my writing, Vexia (SHE'S MINE!), my stupid facts and yeah that's it. I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Getting Ready**

Sora ushered Namine over to one of the cabins as he peeked inside to see a certain blonde brother of his sleeping on a bed. He looked so cute *sigh*... Sora reached out his hand to open the door which creaked unexpectedly loudly but still didn't awake the blonde who lay on the bed. The siblings walked into the cabin and crept over to the bed where Roxas was.

"Roxas? Roxas. ROXAS. ROXAS! ROOOOOOXASSSSSS!" Sora shouted gradually getting louder and louder. The boy on the bed woke up spluttering and blinking quickly.

"Sora...? Namine...? Where am I?" Roxas asked confused.

"You are in your cabin, awake and Nami is here to get you ready!" Sora pushed Namine in front of Roxas and she took the costume out of the bag she had in her hand and laid it on the bed. Roxas studied it for 1 second and shut his eyes inhaling deeply.

"Whoa! I said we could do it but this is over the top!"

"Aw Rox I know you like it! Put it on now." Sora commanded his brother who reluctantly picked it up and went up the stairs to put it on. There was no use arguing with Sora. Once he says something you are expected to it no matter what. Sora and Nami went up as well 5 minutes later to see Roxas sitting there, arms crossed with his angry face on. His sibling's squee'd and Namine started her work as Sora got dressed too. It took them about 3 hours to finish getting ready for the party and until Roxas got to ask his question.

"So what's the theme of this party then, because Namine you're a witch and me and Sora are-"

"Free choice. It's come as whatever floats your boat." Namine replied.

"So why did you two want to-"

"Because it'll be fun now shush! We must depart!" Sora said making Roxas roll his eyes.

**~ Meanwhile (With Axel and Demyx) ~**

"Oh Axel did you hear? There's a costume party tonight, so are you going?" Demyx asked his new friend as they walked through the woods that were close by.

"You are asking me, Axel, King of Parties, if I'm going. Of course I am! Let's go back to the cabin and get ready okay?" Demyx nodded enthusiastically and they set off.

**~ Meanwhile (With Marluxia, Vexen and Vexia) ~**

"Hey daddy...?" Vexia tugged at her father's lab coat slightly causing him to look at her. They were in Vexen's special cabin where he and he alone could enter unless you had permission which was unlikely.

"Yes Vexia?"

"Can we go to that costume party tonight? I heard it's gonna be really fun." At those words Marluxia shot up.

"Costume party?" He smiled and his daughter nodded. Unfortunately Vexen had to be a dead weight and reply with,

"No. We have no costumes and those parties are not for little girls such as you." Marluxia pouted and then smiled again.

"Wrong! Vexia is no longer little after all she can tell me off, which is more than you can do, and I can make costumes." Handicraft was always Marluxia's strong point, though he barely got to show it. He had made every piece of clothing Vexia owned and all of Vexen's lab coats. Costumes... costumes... hmmm... It had to be unique... An idea struck Marluxia like lightning. He went one of his 3 suitcases and pulled out some pieces of fabric, a sewing machine and a sewing kit.

3 hour and 53 minutes later.

"I've finished!" He shouted and Vexia jumped up to look at the clothes her mother had created. The one that looked her size was a deep purple dress with a lilac ribbon around the waist and the rim had yellow and white stars all the way round. The other two were the sun and the moon. The one that resembled the sun was obviously for Vexen since it was a yellow lab coat. It was decorated with an orange sun on the right side that had gold glitter on. The one which was moon based was a dark blue shirt with silver glitter and black trousers. On top of the simple ensemble was a half sized top hat with blue ribbon around it and a crescent moon on that ribbon.

"Wow! These are beautiful! I can't believe it only took you 4 hours!"Vexia exclaimed as she continued looking at them in awe. Marluxia smiled shyly then looked over at Vexen who was not paying attention in the slightest and his smile became a frown.

"You know you could at least be happy or maybe you could at least let Vexia go because I know exactly what you're going to say. 'Yes we have the costumes but it still isn't a suitable place for Vexia to be and it matters not if she can shout at you she is only 6!' It's fine for her to be exposed to danger every now and then!"

"Mummy, don't worry. If daddy doesn't want me to go I don't have to." Vexia was only 6 as Marluxia had stated while pretending to be Vexen but the one thing she hated was causing trouble for others, especially her parents. However behind her innocent mind were evil plans. Not evil as in 'I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!' evil but more if 'I do this they will have to let me do this!' sort of evil and her plan did work as she had expected it to.

"Fine, Vexia can go but I am staying right here! If she comes back with even the tiniest scratch I am blaming you!" Vexen hissed at his boyfriend, whilst taking pity on his daughter. Vexia clapped her hands in happiness (Even though she knew it was going to go like that) and hugged her father.

**~Back with Axel and Demyx~**

Finally the duo had made it back to cabin after passing 2 damn good looking girls dressed as princesses and Namine on the way (Hey hey guess who they are!). The Axel sat on the bed and Demyx started looking through a wardrobe he had put his clothes in the day before. It had been about 5 minutes and Demyx was still looking looking though the wardrobe making no effort to even look at the clothes.

"Dem, what are you doing?"

"Uh..." Demyx span around. "What's the theme?"

"I don't know you told me about the party remember? Um...oh! Those girls from earlier! They were princesses so I guess it has to be something like a fairy tale theme!"

"Right~!" Demyx sang and in 3 seconds he had pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe. Seriously he stood there for 5 minutes then in 3 seconds he had something.

"So lemme see." Axel asked and Demyx showed him the costumes. One was a vampire and the other was a torn wedding dress covered in blood. Axel was befuddled, he had told him fairy tales and there he stood with Halloween costumes.

"I thought I said the theme was fairy tales?" The better question would be 'Why did you bring Halloween costumes during summer?' but Axel went with the easier one.

"Well if everyone is gonna be something from a fairy tale lets be different and do the opposite so, Halloween." Demyx nodded but Axel didn't see it. It didn't matter if he got it anyway because he had a costume chucked at him before he could protest and was ordered to put it on. Axel didn't get to choose but he did get the one he wanted, the vampire with fangs and fake blood and all that jazz. Axel looked so much like a vampire with his excessively green eyes with tattoos under, pale skin and his grin that showed of all his teeth so the costume of black and red just added to to that look. Demyx straightened his hair and kept it out of his face with a white Alice band then put on the dress.

"I like pretending to be a girl, it's really fun and have you ever twirled in a dress in just spins around with you and looks so pretty!" Axel let Demyx babble on about dresses while he adjusted his fangs. He took a quick look over at his clock and it read, 8:20pm. Wow...time really does just pass by; Axel couldn't believe it had been almost 7 and a half hours since Roxas had fainted... Speaking of Roxas... Where the hell was he? Axel shrugged the question away, he was what? 15? He never did ask him his age... or how the hell he got his hair to look so silky and smooth. I mean have you seen his hair it's just beautiful! Definitely something to ask the blonde next time he saw him...

"Hey Ax! Party starts of 8:30. We wanna get there early if we wanna see the best people to get it on with." Axel shrugged and let Demyx lead the way. Just before they left though Axel remembered something.

"I SHOTGUN THE CABIN!" Demyx cursed under his breath then they finally set off.


End file.
